Work and Wife can't be mixed!
by reylrit
Summary: One-shot story set during the time when Nana is being invited to a celebration party for the record breaking sales of Trapnest’s newest album, with Takumi being conflicted with her presence there. Reira is there to spice things up.


Disclaimer: I do not own Nana.

Summary: One-shot story set during the time when Nana is being invited to a celebration party for the record breaking sales of Trapnest's newest album, with Takumi being conflicted with her presence there. Reira is there to spice things up. 

**Work and wife can't be mixed!**

It was night time and the guests have all arrived. All were looking at their best, coiffed to present themselves well as according to their statuses as celebrities. The ladies were wearing elegant long gowns, all from noticeable top fashion brands, with some bearing more vibrant colours than the others, in order to make the bid as the most outstanding female around. The men were wearing smart tailoured suits, fit to their form like a second skin and as expected, all were dashing and their gentlemanly behaviour speak tons about their upbringing from the higher societies as not all were in the entertainment industry. The venue of the 'casual' party had been at one of the country's most exclusive clubhouse. A swift glance across the room would have a person notice that it is swarmed with tycoons with literally spare cash to throw away as flippantly as tissue paper. And where businessmen are around, it means business opportunities for Takumi.

As usual, instead of enjoying himself like the rest of the guests are, being the leader of their band who is also in charged of their marketing, Takumi was busy socialising with the guests. His charming smile and ability to command the attention of those around him make even the coldest stranger around warm to him easily.

As for his band members, they were lounging around the place. Reira was looking glamourous as usual, with her luscious blonde locks cascading down her back, which was left exposed to the many of her admirers around, through her backless ankle length sheer black gown encrusted with crystals.

Ren was staying away from the crowd and sitting by himself at the bar, holding a glass of red wine and looking bored. Occasionally someone would come up to him and offer their toast at Trapnest's latest success and he would comply but no more than merely accepting their wishes. The guests understood his need for space and privacy and left him mostly by himself.

Naoki, happy-go-lucky member of the band was, no surprise there, chatting with a few gorgeous ladies, who all reciprocated in kind and gave him their utmost attention. His clean cut good looks coupled with his flirtatious selves seemed to attract the ladies to no end. But just as he said once to Takumi before, "Just some good cheer and flirting around, but nothing more."

The evening seemed to have a good start, the guests were settled in. The wine was flowing freely and polite, soft laughter was heard constantly throughout the room. Yet the storm always comes after the seemingly calmness of the sea. True to the effect, a sudden clash of glass against the hard marble flooring had everyone turn their heads towards the sound. 

Takumi, being at the far end of the room, could not make anything out from the scene since the people were obstructing his view to get a better look. But his senses were gnawing at him, telling him that something was amiss, something was not right, and that he had to put that in place. 

As he walked closer to the place where the commotion was, the guests were curious enough to be craning their necks to have a better look. Trying his best to get them to ignore the crash which they had heard, Takumi smiled and told them in an easy tone, that it was just a careless waiter who had let his hand slipped, thus the sound made.

Reira, being the one closest to where the sound came from, made her way quickly to there. Her first view was of a head with brown hair, coming down straight from the crown and resting lightly at the shoulders with some slight curls, bowing profusely to the waiter whose shirt was all spilled by the red wine he was balancing. From her soft apologetic voice, she deduced that it was a woman. Feeling sympathy for the woman who couldn't seem to stop apologising for the accident, Reira stepped forward and extended her hands to the woman, wanting to offer assurances that everything was just fine.

The woman raised her head and tried to thank the kind lady who had stepped forward to help her out of her predicament but even before the two words got pass her throat, she was startled and struck dumb by the beautiful woman standing before her.

**Nana's portion**

The place was so grand that the first thought that came into her mind was that it looked so much like a palace, with all those grand architecture. Nana hesitated in her steps for a moment and pondered upon herself whether it was such a good idea to come unannounced to Trapnest's celebration party. It was like intruding upon them, the entire ensemble of glamourous people, who can shine brighter than any other person. What would they think if they saw her at the party? Would they think that she was a person who's thick-skinned and greedy enough to come amidst such powerful people when she herself was a nobody to speak of? Would they ignore her just as a person ignores a stray cat that's just passing by them? But what's most important would be how Takumi would think.

Nana had not really given it much thought when she received the call from Shin that Trapnest was going to have a party that evening and that because of work commitments scheduled for that evening already, Blast couldn't make it for the event when they were invited beforehand. Faced with the prospect of going to such a party and being able to see Takumi for that night in a place other than their home, Nana jumped at the opportunity to go. Never had a thought that she could be intruding crossed her mind as she got herself ready for the event. The dress that she bought the other day using the supplementary card Takumi had given her had been hanging unused in the closet. She had thought that she could get herself pretty and make Takumi fall in love with her more, that if she showed herself to be a competent wife who could compare to Reira when it comes to grace and beauty, Takumi would give her more of his affections instead of his precious princess Reira. 

Now was the time when she made her decision, once she entered the place there would be no turning back. There would be no guarantee that the night would end off perfectly, with Takumi's reaction to her sweet. But being the selfish person that Nana was, she told herself stubbornly that if she was questioned at all, she could say that Shin gave her his invitation and that she was just coming to look around, not create any trouble when Takumi was working. With her mind set, Nana strode purposefully through the revolving glass doors and handed over her invitation, before stepping into the world of corporate richness, one that she had never envisioned herself to be in at all.

**Back to normal narration **

The guest soon returned to their conversations, seeing how it was nothing more than an accident involving a clumsy woman and a waiter. Takumi got to the place and saw a bewildered Reira standing there, looking at somewhere over his shoulders. He turned and saw a figure of a woman running quickly away from the place. The back view of the woman looked oddly familiar and then it struck him that the woman was Nana. He couldn't have overlooked those brown strands of hair flopping wildly against her head while she ran, not could he have mistook her small petite stature as that of another woman's. 

Turning round to where Reira was, Takumi asked, a hint of anxiousness underlying his calmness, "That is Nana isn't it?"

Reira nodded and said, confused, "But she ran off after she saw me, muttering something incoherent before she suddenly took off."

Takumi said no more and strode over to the exit, where he had seen Nana ran out through. With each long stride he took, the anger that he had so much suppressed just now reared its ugly head through his loud footsteps. Nana should have been staying at their apartment, doing the things which housewives do and quietly awaiting his return. How had she got herself through the tight security in the first place? With every thought of finding her possessing her being, Takumi strode with undisguised hurried steps to where he guessed Nana was.

**Nana's point of view**

That was so humiliating! Why must it be Reira who saw me in such a helpless situation? And what's worse, why can't I be as gracious as her and accepted her help gracefully, instead of running away like some wild goose? Takumi must never know about this. If he knew that not only did I come here but that I had also made a scene out of my foolishness, I doubt he would want to sleep by my side tonight. I can't bear it when he only returns to out home in the morning, long after the sun has risen, and smelling fresh of another woman's seductive perfume. No, I can't bear to stand it!

Argh! I tripped over a stone step. Luckily I managed to keep my hold on the railings and just barely made it for my entire body to stay atop the stairs ad not roll down it. But I seemed to have sprained it. This is clearly not my day. Oh, why had I even chosen to take Shin's invitation to come here? I must be as stupid as Junko says back when we're still in junior high.

It was no good, I couldn't even take a few steps without crying out in pain. Guess I could only make it home in a cab. But the rest of the journey to the inside of a cab seemed to me the most tortourous task I've ever taken.

**Takumi's point of view**

I finally caught up with Nana and I got a bad jolt in the heart when she nearly fell down at the stairs. Thank goodness she managed to keep herself in one piece. But as expected, Nana is Nana and she managed to get a bad sprain on her ankle. Watching her silently from behind, I chuckled softly to myself when I see her beating herself on the head and scolding herself for her klutziness and stupidity. However I nearly rushed up to her to help her along when she let out an anguished cry after taking a step forward.

I couldn't stand to watch it any longer. Her weak attempts at walking ad her constant heaving and small groans of pain were doing something chaotic in my heart. I walked towards her and stopped right in front of her, steadying her small frame on the shoulders.

**Back to normal narration**

Nana gave an audible gasp as she felt someone forcefully put his hands on her shoulders. Startled by the contact, she tried to shrug the hands off before looking up to see her husband standing there right in front of her. 

Her eyes widening, Nana suddenly felt self-conscious. With Takumi so near her and with her previous humiliation still fresh in her mind, a blush crept onto her cheeks and she tried to turn her head away from the imposing man.

"You have nowhere to run to, my dear wife, not when I'm right here in front of you." Takumi drawled slowly, arrogance lacing his every word. 

It was evident to the third person that he was just teasing his wife, but to Nana it was not. It felt more like he was already blaming her even for her very presence there. With the anxiety in her heart growing stronger by the moment, Nana muttered, "I'm… I'm so-sorry, Ta… Takumi… I didn't mean to… cause that accident… earlier on…"

**Takumi's point of view**

So that's what she was worried about, that she was going to be reprimanded by me. Well, that was actually my intentions earlier on, but looking at her now, I don't think it is within my capability to raise my voice at her. 

Here she was, standing before me, with that slip of a thing around her called a dress. The red silk were clingy to every of her visible soft curves and as she was apologising to me now, I could see the heaving of her chest. Talk about temptations. I wonder even, if she knew how delicious she would look to the male population around. No, I don't think she knew how incredibly sexy she looked. And with her lightly made-up face, I dare say I feel fortunate to have such a woman as my wife. 

**Back to normal narration**

Takumi feasted his eyes on her and for a moment he didn't say anything. Poor Nana was left standing there wondering what he was thinking. As the silence stretched even longer and as the winds picked up speed, Nana gave an involuntary shiver due to the chill.

It then dawned on Takumi that she was feeling cold. Being the gentleman that he was, he peeled his black blazer off and slipped it gently around her shoulders, lightly caressing her bare shoulders as he did so.

A shiver that had no relations with the cold ran down her spine. Ignoring the feeling, Nana willed herself to look at Takumi straight in the eyes. What she saw was unexpected. What she expected was anger, anger for her unannounced appearance, anger at her little accident earlier on. But she didn't prepare herself for the obvious passion in Takumi's eyes. It seemed that the moment she locked eyes with him, she was drawn helplessly towards his dark pools of lust, passion, and she thought she saw a trace of… love?

Takumi then took her by even more surprise when he leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss, one that was comforting, one that was assuring, yet one that turned hard, as though he was punishing her for earlier. 

Nana, after getting over the surprise at having her lips claimed and melded into one with Takumi's, felt herself giving up all of her entirety to Takumi. It was her weakness, the weakness of not being able to keep rational thoughts in her mind when she was being kissed by Takumi, the weakness of not being able to say no to his advances, even when it got punishing like this.

Takumi wanted to show her, through his kisses, that he was displeased that she turned up for the party. Not only had she intruded upon his socialising with the important guests, she had also made him worry for her

He was displeased, he was angry, he was frustrated with her, for her naivety, for her willfulness and for her rash nature. In between light kisses he placed on her lips, he told her how he felt when he saw her initially and then how he felt later on when he found her on the stairs. 

Nana's mind was clouded over, only thoughts of Takumi plagued her mind like some clingy disease, yet she willingly let herself be taken over by him, in all sense, physical and emotional, she let him fill her entire world.

"You made me miss getting the contacts of a few powerful guests" Takumi whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come," gasped Nana just as Takumi touched at a sensitive spot.

"Too late for apologies, but you have made your atonement already, right now." Takumi breathed as he gave her a consuming kiss.

Nana remembered what she had thought before, that it would be perfect if Takumi took notice of her. Now that she got what she wanted, with Takumi so absorbed in the worshipping of her body, that she should be content, should she not? Yet a nagging voice grew stronger at the back of her mind, brought upon by the sight of Reira earlier on. 

Reira was extremely beautiful. In fact, she seemed like an angel that descended right from heaven. It was a no wonder that she was thus Takumi's most important person. How could Nana fight with her, such a perfect woman? Even as she whispered confessions of her love for Takumi right now, it seemed that she was only one of the many women who were able to warm his bed, who were able to satisfy Takumi even more, who were more mature, beautiful and talented than her.

Silent tears flowed freely down her cheeks as thoughts of her inadequacy filled her mind. Yes, she knew that she was such an incapable woman that for Takumi to be devoted to her and her only was next to impossible. His dalliances with other women, thus, should not hurt as much. But, why was she hurting so much over this? She had known even when she married him that he was this kind of person. Takumi was Takumi like this, if not, he was not Takumi at all.

Feeling wet tears on her cheeks, Takumi drew back, concerned for her, his wife. Yet she wouldn't say what's wrong, even as her sobs got worse. Takumi did the only thing that he was capable of. He drew her closer to him and kissed away her tears using butterfly like kisses. Gradually, her sobs grew weak and Takumi, sensing that the time was right, asked whispered, as though he was afraid that the slightest bit of his voice could break her into pieces.

"What's wrong, you've never cried while we're kissing before, why the change, sweetheart?"

Nana scoffed to herself inwardly as Takumi called her a 'sweetheart'. He must have called several other women other than her that endearment. To think about this again caused her heart to ache even more. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to say what's on her mind. Never ever could she bring herself to say that to Takumi. It was an aspect of married life that they had both silently agreed upon mutually, that she ask no more of him about his work and personal life outside of their home. 

Giving him a cheerful smile and pushing her thoughts aside, Nana said, "Just the pre-natal blues, nothing more, you know how moody pregnant women can get sometimes."

Takumi nodded and seemed fine with Nana's explanation on the outside, but he knew better. It was the first time that he saw for himself how much his infidelities had caused his wife. It was unfair to let her suffer alone by herself, wrestling with her thoughts, when he was outside either busy with work or with another important woman. Making a silent resolve to himself, Takumi promised to spend more time with his wife. She was after all the woman that would still be there for him every time he came home. Like a faithful companion, she would always be there for him, putting on her smiles for him even while she's feeling down. She deserved truly the best. But Takumi could never give her the best, he could only make it up to her using some other ways. Money, some more attention for her could buy her compliance and satisfaction and he promised to give her more of the latter.

Nana never went to any of Takumi's workplaces anymore. She knew what she had to do as a perfect wife for Takumi and she strived to do just that, giving him a cosy home to return to after a long day of work, giving him her best smiles to lighten up his spirits that little. Nana knew what she had to do, and she would try her best at it, even if it means that the other party could not appreciate her for who she was, simply because she loved him against reason.

Please be a kind reader and review! 


End file.
